


Tonight is the moment

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dramedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Violence, Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Post, season 2 and 3] Billy, the handsome Californian has views of Hopper's niece, but with a Harrington in the play-offs, things aren't that easy. Between obsession and rivalry, things will get worse at Hawkins!  Jonathan Byers fell in love with Jim's niece, but things are not that simple in the lives of teenagers ( Between love, sex and violence and the family as well as the monster prowl around our fetish characters in correction )
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Original Character(s), Steve Harrington / Billy Hargrove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The prologue

Hawkins was still marked by the events of the Russians. And nothing was the same in this small town, so quiet before. Jim Hopper had a new daughter. Her name was Eleven aliases Jane. And her niece had lived with them since her mother was killed by an incurable disease two years ago. As a result, the sheriff had two daughters to deal with at home: his niece and Eleven. His niece, Mandy Hopper Carter, had become very close to Steve and everyone else since the massive Russian attack on Hawkins a few months earlier.

But since the beginning of this summer things had gotten worse. Mandy Hopper was the takeover of Max's brother, Billy Hagrove. She wasn't as happy and alive as she used to be. But a dark secret surrounded Hawkins' high school student. She was also the babysitter for all the children in the city. Between lessons, classes, work in the mini-supermarket and evening classes, Mandy no longer had time for herself. In addition to all this, she helped Jonathan's mother run the shop before school. This morning, the teenager had taken her bike to the city and hand-delivered homemade muffins to the police station where her uncle had been working for a few years. Still on time, his niece parked her bike without difficulty today. Since his machine kept falling to the ground before it was comfortably installed between the bars. Her dress didn't even get caught in the wheels and there were no stains on her daytime clothes. Inside, Jim Hopper had just arrived at the police station. He was already eating his chocolate doughnut which was surrounded by whipped cream. As usual, he smoked his big cigar and put his feet on the desk proudly.

"Where were you last night?"

" Uncle, I arrived on time this morning!"

"You don't answer my question, Mandy Carter Hopper!"

"At the Wheelers', for revisions with Nancy. Is that okay with you?"

"You're lying to me again! You dated a boy?"

"You're exaggerating and you're not my father! You know what? I'll tell you what. Your muffins will go to the trash!"

Annoyed, Mandy threw the delicious homemade cakes into the dumpster and left Jim's office, visibly offended. His assistant looked up to the sky and whispered behind his big, upset beard.

"You're being hard on her, Jim!"

"It's for his own good!"

"One day you're going to lose her, Jim."

"It is for her sake that I am indulgent towards her."

Jim looked up to the sky and went back to the field for vandalism on pumpkins. Outside, the teenager was not feeling well. Because of his uncle's reproaches, which had been hellish for a few days. Mandy threw her bike to the ground and in a violent gesture. The pretty blonde had had enough of her uncle's behavior as he became possessive and grumpy. She couldn't take it anymore (...)


	2. Steve Harrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I put you chapter 1 of the story which will be very long on fanfic there are already 18 chapters online. The story is being corrected because I'm new to writing and it's doing me a lot of good. I hope you will like this story despite my stupid mistakes and I'm sorry... Have a good reading!

Autumn had already arrived in the small town of Hawkins. That autumn, the air was pleasant and mild for the inhabitants of the village. The autumn colors were on the leaves of the trees a few days in advance. Before that was not the case. The chestnut trees that fell from the leaves as well as the chestnut trees. The sun already lit up the city of Hawkins. Since it was only seven in the morning.

Outside, Mandy was still mad at Jim Hopper, her uncle. She had taken her reflection and her sudden gaze wrong. The teenager had left without her bike, disappointed. She had left it in the police parking lot because she didn't have the head to pedal. She loved her new life and her new friends. She didn't stand still and Steve came at the right time. He held in his arms, smiling.

"Well, then? Can't we hold on to our legs anymore? Mandy, Mandy, Mandy!" he said, singing.

"Harrington?" she muttered, smiling. "Thank you for holding me back!"

"You're welcome. How are you doing?"

"I'm not in a good mood... "she confessed.

"It shows on your pretty face. What's the matter with you?"

"Things are not going well at home and Eleven won't let go of me!"

Steve smiled and answered in a friendly voice.

"You need to breathe. "he concludes.

"I know. But my uncle doesn't give me a choice, Steve."

"I understand. Nancy is the same with me despite our break up."

Wounded, Steve looked down and spoke again.

"I wanted to come and see you too, Mandy at home."

"Really?" she asked, answering, "why?"

"We need to talk about you and Byers."

Mandy's cheeks almost turned red and Steve started to embarrass her.

"Jonathan Byers?"

"Yes, the photographer you love so much."

"Love hurts, Harrington. He chose Nancy Wheeler. The perfect girl."

"He had chosen Nancy. It's different today. Nancy is not perfect."

"What do you mean? "she says, in a breath, "I don't understand."

"Come with me, I'll explain the situation to you."

He took the blonde's cold hand and Steve looked around before running towards his car.

"Well, Jonathan broke up with Nancy."

-"Why?"

"Because he chose the wrong girl."

Mandy became almost red with anger.

"Stop talking nonsense. He doesn't love me."

"That's not true, Mandy."

"Don't think I'm a truffle," she said, on her nerves.

"You're getting angry!"  
"I'm not getting angry!"  
"So explain it to me!"

The person concerned shrugged her shoulders and faced the brown of her eyes.

"In the hospital, I was all alone! You, Jonathan, Nancy, and the others... You weren't there!"

"Of course I do! But Hargrove was faster than Jonathan... Remember..."

"Let's stop talking about this, Steve. It hurts me!"

"All right, you'll see for yourself. By the way, I wanted you too, but I snapped..."

"You're cute Steve, but I see you as a big brother. "She said, as she got in the car.

"An older brother? No kidding?" he concluded by doing the same thing.

Suddenly, she felt a dubious look on her face. That was Billy Hargrove's look. He was almost furious when he saw the duo so close. He watched her inside his car by tapping his fingers lightly on his steering wheel, furious. He smoked his cigarette and listened to rock music. However, he was not alone inside the car. Inside, he had Carol on his right, silent. Billy Hargrove's eyes were filled with a fiery look in his eyes.

"I only want her, Carol. I'm not interested in you. "(...)


	3. Chapitre 2  - Billy Hargrove -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back, Mandy was still silent since Steve had spoken about Jonathan Byers under a benevolent eye. The teenager still had a soft spot for him, but didn't know how to start the conversation with him. She was shy like him. They were no longer so close since that episode with the Russians in his own hometown. It brought back good memories with Jonathan. Steve noticed his best friend's daydream and patted her on the left shoulder, smiling. A radiant smile can be seen on the blonde's face. And, Steve hadn't seen that since he got out of the hospital, actually (...)

On the way back, Mandy was still silent since Steve had spoken about Jonathan Byers under a benevolent eye. The teenager still had a soft spot for him, but didn't know how to start the conversation with him. She was shy like him. They were no longer so close since that episode with the Russians in his own hometown. It brought back good memories with Jonathan. Steve noticed his best friend's daydream and patted her on the left shoulder, smiling. A radiant smile can be seen on the blonde's face. And, Steve hadn't seen that since he got out of the hospital, actually.

It was good for her to see her so radiant and smiling. It was changing his habit. Behind them, Billy followed them by being a little more he wanted to follow her permanently. Steve took Mandy to the Arcade Room to get her mind off things.

She had had a day off thanks to the support of Joyce Byers and she wanted to enjoy it, more. Steve also wanted to give him some advice on flirting, but gently. Skillfully, the handsome brunette parked perfectly straight, unlike Hargrove who parked sideways in the Arcade games car park. His gaze did not always leave the slender silhouette of the holy Hopper, who naively smiled at his rival, Harrington.

At the Arcade Hall, Mandy didn't have enough money to play a simple game or to relax a little. And by chance, Billy's sister was around, only she had no change. I mean, her uncle didn't pay her this month for custody of Eleven every day. She had almost no money left because her salary went into Jim Hopper's crate for rent. Nevertheless, Steve left because of Nancy who was not well because of her parents. Indeed, they would soon separate in the coming months in Hawkins. As a result, Mandy found herself alone in this room filled with high school students and she felt out of place. Unfortunately, Billy was around and rushed to her, enticing and different.

Max's stepbrother was a pretty sexy man in his tight jeans and white t-shirt that was inside his jacket. His jeans were fitted with a light blue dye with a slight hole in his left knee. He no longer had his cigarette in his mouth because smoking in the store had been banned by Larry Kline, the mayor himself, for a few months. Because of the health of the children of the village, which was worrying about the cigarette toxins around them.

But Mandy hated him since the beginning of this summer because he regularly threatened her and told Jonathan Byers. About the evening classes that had been organized by Hawkins High School. The teenager was trapped and she gave in to the tall blondie's blackmail. Suddenly, she felt Hargrove's warm breath caressing her along the length of her neck. Mandy wasn't feeling well and let Billy know.

"So, what did you say to your uncle last night?"

"That I was at the Wheelers' house. Is that okay with you? Yes or No?"

"Don't be so aggressive towards me, miss. Not when you're all alone!"

"I'm not going to let it happen so easily, Billy!"

"That's it! That's it! You're already under my unwitting control, Saint Hopper!"

"That's... that's not true! she stammered, tightening up before Max arrived."

The redhead read fear in Mandy's eyes and let the eldest know.

"Don't provoke me, Max!" he replied with a raspy voice.

"Shut up, Billy! Leave Mandy alone! She takes good care of me at home!"

"Shut up, Max!" he said, dryly. I'm taking you both home! In an hour, "it's understood? he ends by leaving them both."

Mandy nodded while the redhead looked up to the sky. Then Max's gang finally arrived and Will spoke with an almost trembling voice to Mandy.

"You don't look well. Are you all right?"

"... Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Will!"

"Why is my asshole brother coming after you so hard?" said the redhead.

"It's complicated, Max. Will? What's wrong with you?"

"Can we talk in private, Mandy? It's about my brother Jonathan."

"Oh, I see... Yes, I follow you."

Mandy left her game to Max and followed Will who was frustrated and bitter.

"Will?"

"Jonathan had chosen the wrong girl! He's an idiot!"

"Are you mad at him for that?"

"A lot and so are you?!"

"What do you mean, me? I didn't do anything!"

" Justly, you love each other! It is obvious!"

Mandy had a little pinch in her heart but reassured the little one.

"The teen world is sometimes difficult, Will Byers."

"That's not fair! Grumbling. You love each other!"

The person concerned took Will in her arms to calm him down a little.

"Come home, Will proposed. Please! Please!"

"I don't know. That's a bad idea!"

"I was going to talk to him about it, I promise you that! he asked, to answer."

"All right, but I'm not promising anything... Okay?"

"Super," he enthused. Come on, let's play!

Suddenly, the young schoolboy smiled again and took Mandy with him by force to the games while the small group chatted among themselves, in front of the girls' toilets.

"Let's see, Mike! Just because you think she's strange doesn't mean..."

"Yes, she was crying with Nancy. At home last night."

"Crying? It's not like him!" Will answered, worried."

"It's a girl, Will. It cries all the time! Lucas justified, amused..."

"Not her. She doesn't cry for no reason, Lucas! corrected Mike, worried..."

"It's clear, but we'll ask Harrington tomorrow. Ended, Dustin."

"Harrington doesn't know any more than my stupid sister, Dustin!" replied Mike.

Dustin looked up to the sky (...)


	4. Chapter 3 - The Holy Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm putting my chapter three online for you. I hope you like it! The story is being corrected and I'll put it online for you. Kisses!

In the car, Jonathan Byers noticed Mandy's thin figure near his younger brother and had a ball in his stomach. When he saw her in it. The young man did not know how to confess his feelings to him and remained petrified. Will finally got in the car and fastened the seat belt with a sharp gesture.

The eldest noticed a change in his brother and said to him in a soft voice.

"Do you look better? Will?"

"Yes. Thanks to Mandy. She had made me smile again."

"Really? What do you mean? Can you explain that to me?"

"She'll probably come to the house to watch me tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? "the eldest almost choked himself, furious.

"You love each other. Stop acting like an idiot, Jonathan Byers!"

"Stay out of my business, Will! "he said, scuffed.

In the absence of his younger brother, he interfered with his business....

For his part, Mandy was still with Billy Hargrove in the front seat of the car and he was still driving like a madman, despite the presence of his sister who was sulking in the back of the vehicle, disappointed. In addition, the speed was 100 kilometres, and the journey was short. Billy was smiling and drunk. However, Mandy wasn't as reassured to be next to Billy, the driver. The latter had only obscure thoughts about his future prey, who was Jim's niece, Mandy Hopper. He would start again and again after each new move, he had a new prey. This time, he had chosen his sister Max Mayfield's babysitter.

At home, Mandy was in Billy's room and she was doing Billy's homework from the bathroom. Because he was as bad as Harrington in French theses and math at Hawkins High School. Mandy had been doing Hargrove's homework for hours and he was suddenly behind her to kiss her. He lifted the blonde's back hair to kiss her thin neck and she shivered with fear.

Slowly he grabbed Mandy's seventeen-year-old long hair that was immersed in thoughts and she shuddered after Billy's contact. Her warm hand was almost boiling for her and even a little too hot. "Besides, he was so different in his room that Mandy had doubts about his identity. He was no longer the gruff, cold young man. He was charming, cuddly and tender. However, she had trouble concentrating because Billy was such a good kisser that Mandy couldn't do the exercises for Hawkins High School... Although she had been fighting him since the beginning of this summer, the young woman's body often told her the opposite and this amused Billy Hargrove.

"Stop resisting me!"

"I don't want to, Billy!"

"Of course I do! Or are you saving yourself for Harrington or Byers? Hmm?"

"Stop it!"

"Really? Besides we're only having fun now?"

"I have to help your sister do the Hargrove homework!"

"Sooner or later, you're going to throw yourself at me. Not the other way around!"

"Is that what you want? Hargrove? Throw myself at you? To brag about later?"

"Yes, a little. I want you to know that I always get what I want, Mandy..."

Mandy frowned and replied.

"It's a little late for that. Don't you think so?"

"It's never too late, my little Hopper!"

"I hate you!"

"Hate me as much as Byers!"

"I..."

"I suspected it! You're already falling under my control!"

"Leave me alone and fuck off at the end!"

Rolling his eyes, the blond man withdrew from Mandy and left the premises for a drive and could not hurt her for too long. Annoyed, he took a break in the car and went to get food for his half-sister and Mandy. Finally, his half-sister's babysitter could finally breathe a little while Billy was away and Max joined her in his dumb brother's room, worried. On his way home, the blond heard a conversation and said nothing.

"My brother is an idiot!"

"I know that, Max. But I'm tired of this whole thing and I can't do it anymore!"

"You have to get away from his grip or he'll hurt you anyway..."

"Thank you for supporting me, Max. But, it's too late..."

"It's never too late! Let's see! she said, encouraging him. I'll help you!"

Billy arrived and said in a hoarse voice that was almost authoritative.

"Can I talk to you in private? Mandy?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Thanks for the game, Mandy..."

"Oh, please, Max. It's nothing! "(...)


	5. Chapter 4 - An almost ordinary evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I'll give you the rest of the story that is close to my heart. I write for myself, but a review makes me very happy! History is in correction!

On the way back, Billy Hargrove was no longer the same. He was gruff and angry, which was a little scary for Mandy. The teenager did not yet want to challenge him with her eyes and she was content to look at the landscape that was slipping away before her eyes. The blonde was not in the mood to talk to this teenager and he frowned hard, dissatisfied. Max Mayfield's half-brother drove like a madman again and Jim's niece had stomach cramps because of the speed. In addition, the effect of the alcohol was already starting to show up inside her body and Mandy had a headache because of it. Billy didn't fix anything to relieve the little blond head in the passenger seat a little bit. So she asked Hargrove to stop the car and Hargrove did not.

"Stop the car!"

"Why is that? Mandy? Do you want me to hit something?"

"Of course not, you idiot! But it's not funny!" she whispered.

"What? I thought you were stronger than that, Hopper!"

"Stop screwing around! It's not funny," she panicked.

The young man with the hard look didn't stop the car though and spoke curtly to the teenager who was not feeling well.

"You're a pity, Mandy!"

"I swear to you! Stop the car right now! I am not that."

Billy looked up to heaven and wanted to lead the concerned woman to her home, but Jim's blond man's lightning glance inspired nothing good in Jim's niece.

"Surprised?" he asked him in a breath.

"Shut up, Billy! "she got angry being a little pale.

"Why can't I go to your place? Tell me?"

"My uncle hates visitors and men in particular."

"That's right! Take me for a dumb saint Hopper!"

"I don't feel well, Billy! "she said in a short breath.

"Aren't you faking it to get away from me? At least?"

"You're an asshole," she stammered very tiredly. "I'm getting off here!"

"All right, but if you get attacked in the middle of the night. It's not my problem!"

"Shit, Billy! "she got angry, frowning.

The person concerned did not answer it and let Mandy go home. When Jim's niece was walking through the dark forest to her home, she looked one last time at Billy Hargrove's sports car and looked up at the sky. Then she suddenly thought about Jonathan and missed her smell very much at Mandy Carter-Hopper. She missed him very much and tears began to flow before the teenager's eyes. She wondered what he was doing at home and she was in dream mode because she wasn't paying attention to tree branches and with the Byers, it wasn't flat calm. On the contrary. It was calm before the storm and Will was between his mother and his eldest son. Mandy's images had invaded the mind of Jonathan Byers, the eldest. He had not felt well since he had not seen him outside the classroom and in the arcade with his younger brother, Will Byers. He hadn't seen her this close for the least and since that episode with the Russians where she almost died because of them in that Hawkins laboratory. He didn't have a special appetite because he didn't believe in it anymore and Mandy had been dating Hargrove since the beginning of this summer, but he was very wrong about his judgment and his mother Joyce Byers let her son know.

"Jonathan? What's wrong with you?"

"Will is interfering with my business, Mom!"

"About Mandy? It's a nice thing he did. No ?"

"Yes, but..." he stammered as he shrugged his shoulders, "I miss her, Mom."

"I know. So did she. She talks to me about it at the store."

"Really? I'm a little surprised because she doesn't speak to me."

"Jonathan! It's because of this young man that she doesn't dare come to you."

Jonathan guessed which one.

"Hargrove?"

"Yes. I think that's what it's called."

"Let's just say he follows her all the time and he's a bad guy..."

"Why didn't she tell me? Mom!"

"You're shy! Both of you! She'll be at the store in the morning."

"Besides, I almost lost her because of the Russians, Mom, and we haven't spoken since that day... I..."

Joyce smiled at him and said.

"Don't worry, Jonathan. I'll talk to him at the store in the morning."

"Thank you for everything, Mom. You're awesome!"

Joyce gave him a huge kiss on his forehead and to comfort him, which made him feel better. Indeed, he was beginning to think about her and what she was doing at home in her spare time away from that tenacious Hargrove who was literally rotting his life since the beginning of this summer in Hawkins. Mandy knocked on her door three times and Eleven opened the door with the help of her power. Jim's niece still did not see him inside the trailer and he was still not there. It suited Mandy well because she still smelled Billy's perfume on her and she was heading for the bathroom. In the room the teenager could see the intriguing look of her cousin who was still above the bed in the same position since she left the house this morning. Eleven hadn't moved off her mattress. His babysitter who made his cousin also went straight to the shower to remove Hargrove's unpleasant perfume that had soaked into his skin.

Eleven were not fooled because she could see that something was wrong with her. His cousin. She dodged all the questions of the pre-teen that were sometimes a little clumsy and she hides the bruises that Billy had done to her the day before and today. Nevertheless, the effect of alcohol was still present in the young high school girl's body and she wanted the handsome blonde to force her to drink. She then came out of the bathroom and Eleven frowned, upset.

"You're late. It's 11:00 p. m."  
"Yes, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I was babysitting Max."

"It's 11:00 p. m," she repeated angry and furious.

"Are you angry, my darling? I promise I'll be home more often!"

"Yes. I'm angry!"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie!"

"Apology accepted!"

"All right, let's go get a nice waffle?"

Eleven did not answer but had a big smile on their faces. Mandy was relieved that she had forgiven him and she took out the waffles to please Onze, who had calmed down a little after the latter's apology. A few seconds later, Jim came home and took off his sheriff's hat and office jacket for the evening, which was going to be gloomy. As usual, Jim was always in a grumpy mood towards the older one and Mandy frowned, offended.

"So? This day, girls? How did it go?"

"Was it my uncle and you? Despite what had happened this morning..."

Angry, Mandy got up from her seat.

"Mandy, we're trying to be a normal family!"

"That's right. I'm not hungry anymore anyway. I'll leave you my eleven waffle."

"Great, thanks, cousin!"

Grumpy, Jim gently rubbed his temple on the right side and said.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Eleven shrugged their shoulders and said nothing (...)

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	6. Chapitre 5 - Les Byers

At the shop, the young high school student with a strong temperament had finished tidying up almost all the shelves. Billy was watching him outside in the parking lot of the establishment, thoughtful. He still had his cigarette in his beak and his cross-shaped earring on his left side. The way he looked at Mandy was severe. He stepped out of the car with a sharp step and shrugged his shoulders. He threw his cigarette butt on the floor and entered the store looking for Mandy. He found it in the frozen food section. A sadistic smile appeared on the corner of his lip and he took Mandy by surprise. She jumped in fear and spoke in a low voice.

-Hi, I missed you!

-Stop it, I'm working. I don't have time to take care of you.

-Oh, really? I think you're sexy behind that yellow apron...

-illy," she whispered, "my boss is not far away!

-You offer me beers, darling?" he muttered near his ear.

-Okay, but pay at the till this time....

He bit her lightly on the top of her ear and Mandy resisted her charm while Joyce watched them in the distance as she was worried about her. She hid behind the so plain ray and listened to the conversation, intrigued.

-I'll see you tonight?

-I can't. I'm babysitting a schoolboy tonight, Hargrove.

-Come on, he insisted. We didn't finish what we started!

-No, Billy. She finished. I've been suffering from your anger for too long.

-Oh, you're suffering? Is that it? he mocked, Sainte-Hopper......

-Don't call me that, you idiot!

He grabbed the young high school girl's thin throat and Joyce's voice saved Mandy's life once again. Furious, Billy didn't pay for the beers and left the shop. Breathless, the teenager did not react to Joyce's words, even though she had been like a mother to her since the death of her years earlier, and Hopper had been her guardian ever since. The girls watched Billy leave like a madman, turning up the volume. Joyce turned her eyes away from Mandy, who was at the end of her rope.

-This young man is often unpleasant to you, I find....

-It's complicated...mhm...I'll pay for the beers...

-I refuse Mandy. I take responsibility for that.

Mandy opened her eyes and didn't know what to say to her manager.

-I don't want Joyce, you're already paying me to keep Will....

-Yes, and I know you're not taking the money I owe you.

-Will sold the fuse....

The blonde opened her mouth, but no sound was heard in the room.

-He's worried about you and all the other Byers too.

-I don't need any money, Joyce. Hopper has a good salary and...

-Don't worry about that. We'll take care of you, darling...

-From me? You scare the crap out of me, Joyce! complained about the teenager.

-Will warned me you were coming home tonight. Is it still on the news?

-Normally, yes. If I don't give in to Hargrove by tonight.

-It's not going to happen, Mandy." Stevie exclaimed behind her.

Suddenly, his eyes turned to the young rocker of the city and his mouth was opened with surprise.

-Harrington? Joyce, do you....

-I called him and I did the right thing, I think...

-Is Hargrove giving you a hard time? Let me get this straight.

-How long had you been there?

-Five minutes. He disgusts me this guy... he laughed between his teeth.

Mandy didn't know how to explain the situation to him. Steve took her in his arms to reassure her a little. She thanked Jonathan's mother. It was almost time to go to school and she got in Steve's car and Steve asked her about her and that idiot Hargrove's game.

-How long has it been going on, Mandy?

-What do you mean?

-This game between you and him? How long will it take?

-Since I got out of the hospital, Steve and I can't do it anymore!

-What a bastard! I swear to you, if he takes advantage of you, I'll do it...

-No, Harrington, you won't do anything. I was stupid and jealous...

-It might end badly between you if someone doesn't intervene MANDY!

\- I know...

Steve took Mandy in his arms to reassure her and they left for school. There, Nancy looked for Jonathan to explain the situation to him. They came face to face with the Sheriff's rocker and niece in the hallway of the school. Steve had a crazy desire to beat up Hargrove in front of the other students at the school but stood still for his best friend who had always had a very sad look since leaving the store. Harrington and Wheeler were closing the duo. Billy, who was looking for them, and he growled in the halls.

Mandy found herself in front of his secret lover and the photographer swallowed his saliva because his throat was tied.

-It's been a long time since we've been this close... he said in a breath.

-Yes, after what happened in the labs... And you were gone when I woke up.

-I was near you, H24, Mandy. But my family needed me.

-I don't blame you, Jonathan. But things got worse very quickly...  
-Harrington? Joyce, do you....

-I called him and I did the right thing, I think...

-Is Hargrove giving you a hard time? Let me get this straight.

-How long had you been there?

-Five minutes. He disgusts me this guy... he laughed between his teeth.

Mandy didn't know how to explain the situation to him. Steve took her in his arms to reassure her a little. She thanked Jonathan's mother. It was almost time to go to school and she got in Steve's car and Steve asked her about her and that idiot Hargrove's game.

-How long has it been going on, Mandy?

-What do you mean?

-This game between you and him? How long will it take?

-Since I got out of the hospital, Steve and I can't do it anymore!

-What a bastard! I swear to you, if he takes advantage of you, I'll do it...

-No, Harrington, you won't do anything. I was stupid and jealous...

-It might end badly between you if someone doesn't intervene MANDY!

\- I know...

Steve took Mandy in his arms to reassure her and they left for school. There, Nancy looked for Jonathan to explain the situation to him. They came face to face with the Sheriff's rocker and niece in the hallway of the school. Steve had a crazy desire to beat up Hargrove in front of the other students at the school but stood still for his best friend who had always had a very sad look since leaving the store. Harrington and Wheeler were closing the duo. Billy, who was looking for them, and he growled in the halls.

Mandy found herself in front of his secret lover and the photographer swallowed his saliva because his throat was tied.

-It's been a long time since we've been this close... he said in a breath.

-Yes, after what happened in the labs... And you were gone when I woke up.

-I was near you, H24, Mandy. But my family needed me.

-I don't blame you, Jonathan. But things got worse very quickly...

-With Hargrove? Mom told me about it a few days ago. Why didn't you...?

-Did nothing say? she concluded. Because we were running away like the plague, Byers...

The teenager felt a little guilty. He then heard Billy's hoarse and raspy voice ringing in the hallways of the school. He took the hand of his best friend.

-Come on....

-Wait, where are we going?

-At my house. We're skipping school....

-What, are you serious?

Byers' silence was telling. Mandy followed Jonathan without saying a word and looked away at the blond man who saw him in the distance. He shot her with his eyes but was stopped by the former king of bonfires: Steve Harrington (...)


	7. Chapitre 6 - Mandy takes refuge at the Byers' house

-Get out of my way, Harrington!

-What? What did you say? What did you say? I didn't hear it! mocked the person concerned.

-You son of a bitch!" Billy got angry trying to hit him, but the bell stopped them.

-Too late, my man... Saved by the bell!

-That's what you think... mumbled the blond by punching Stevie's nose, who was supported by Nancy.

The latter refrained from hitting him back to keep the promise he had made to Mandy. In addition, he was upset when he saw the blond man's butt in front of him, upset.

A little further on, the duo had arrived at the Byers' house. Jonathan parked his car on the driveway leaving room for the second family car. Mandy was all out of breath but the panic attack was no longer present in her. The young high school photographer closed his door and felt relief in the eyes of the teenager who had been able to dodge Billy for a whole day. The desire was disturbing for the eldest of the Byers and seeing her again here reminded her of the good old days. He looked different on his face since they left high school suddenly. Once inside the Byers' cozy and family home, Mandy finally felt safe. She loved this simple and elegant residence. Chief Hopper's adopted niece, however, had an almost trembling voice when she entered the eldest's room. Her gaze was focused on one of the photos on the furniture shelf, intrigued. Jonathan followed Mandy with his eyes. He closed his room door, concerned about his condition.

Quiet. 

Disappointment,

Frustration,

The blonde's voice was almost shaky and her hand cold, almost freezing. She cursed herself and blamed herself for having given in to Billy since she woke up from the hospital early in the summer. The teenager did not understand Hopper's niece's silence and why she had not told her relatives. All of Mandy Hopper's innocence had vanished because of Billy Hargrove's savagery.

Suddenly, tears began to flow before the teenager's eyes and Jonathan was devastated. Was it that bad?

\- Mandy, I didn't want you...

-It's nothing, Jonathan. I just remember what you did....

-What did I do? What do you mean, what do you mean?

-You fucked me in the hospital, I hadn't dreamed? That day....

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck and confessed everything to Mandy:

-I was afraid I'd lose you that day and I snapped.

-Is that why you've been ignoring me since this summer, Byers?

-I didn't want to steal your kiss and at the time you were...

No, of course not. Mandy wasn't as fooled and stupid as her friend said. The blonde wasn't as inert as Tracy, the snob who made fun of Dustin outside the classroom. She let the eldest know:

-Was I with Harrington? Come on, he's my childhood friend!

-I believed the rumors, Mandy! Rumors like now!

-Rumors? Jonathan tell me!

-That you're Hargrove's girlfriend.... Is that true?

-Hein? Not at all! I just give in to his whims so I can have peace!

Furious, Mandy went to Jonathan's bathroom and slammed the door in his face. Jonathan apologized for his clumsiness with the words and she opened the door to him, still angry and hurt.

Frustration.

-Excuse me, Mandy. I'm clumsy and we're all a little nervous.

-Sometimes I feel like no one understands me and I turn to Billy because I feel alone and away from all of you...

-Don't say that. Steve told me about it last night. I have a feeling it's more serious.

-If I don't obey Billy, he'll tell everyone we had sex... But that's totally false, Jonathan. It's blackmail, I...

-What a bastard! I hope one day Steve will beat the crap out of him!

-It's complicated. It's more serious than that, Jonathan. It's better if you sit down. She ended by shrugging her shoulders and coming out of the bathroom.

Jonathan followed Mandy to the sofa in the living room where he sat down painfully, almost dragging his feet. Mandy explained to him the agreement she had with Hargrove just as she was leaving the hospital. Byers was almost sick.

A few hours later, the Byers family came home. Joyce, with her arms loaded, put the keys to her car with the help of her teeth in the wooden bowl. His gaze turned to Will as he watched his brother and babysitter sleeping together on the couch. It had been an emotional and difficult day. Joyce looked for a warm blanket and put it on them. The hours passed and they finally woke up smelling the good sweet food: it smelled good homemade pancakes! Joyce had prepared everything with the help of her younger brother and Mandy was embarrassed by the situation and said so openly:

-Joyce, I didn't see the time...

-Have you had a hard day, kids?

-A little. They say at the same time, I'll bring Mandy back to you? finished, Jonathan.

-It's no use," commented his mother. I warned Hopper. He agrees.

Mandy argued a left eyebrow, surprise.

-Is he okay with that? There's probably something wrong!

-He can't resist my charm, Joyce said, you stay here until tomorrow.

-Mom, we don't have enough beds at home...

Joyce smiled amusedly on the corner of her lips and said to Jonathan:

-I made you your emergency mattress, you didn't leave your bed for Mandy.

-Seriously, I don't want to impose myself!

-Don't argue with me. Besides, we're almost the same size. I'll lend you an old nightgown to sleep in. Come on, come and eat, children.

Mandy bumped into Jonathan behind his back, but that didn't make him angry. He stood in front of his mother while the blonde sat next to Will.

Outside, Billy saw the scene and a fit of black anger invaded his face, but he left without making a scandal. Mandy helped herself with the help of the youngest member of the family and the evening went pretty well. There was some laughter and it was good for Joyce who had not laughed since the death of Bob, her late companion.

-Thank you, Joyce. For all this.

-Nothing, you needed it and so did Jonathan.

-Really, you didn't have to.

-Don't feel guilty, sweetie.

-Seriously, what did Hopper say on the phone?

-Not a word. I blew his nose a little! He'll come in the morning.

-Okay, so.... I sleep in Jonathan's bed?

-He won't say anything. And if something happens between you, don't feel guilty, okay? Joyce finished by putting the dishes away. Good night, sweetheart.

-Good night, Mrs. Byers and thank you for everything.

-Nothing, sweetie. Good night. Good night.

She kissed Mandy on the forehead. She couldn't believe having her things in the Byers' bathroom all the time. His toothbrush, his hairbrush... Her heart was pounding and she changed to go to sleep. Then she brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom and saw Jonathan in his underwear and a T-shirt. A heavy silence was felt inside the room and Mandy apologized for the bed:

-Don't apologize, Mandy. I did it too when I was with Nancy.

-Okay, thanks for listening to me, Jonathan. It felt good.

-Nothing, but why didn't you decide to come and see me after all we went through last year with Wll? Mandy?

The teenager approached her and she bit her lip.

-I was afraid you'd reject me and run away from me in high school...

-Not at all, I wanted to see you, but each time Hargrove was faster.

-I see. He'll definitely haunt me to the end. I don't want to sleep alone tonight....

-Good. I'm going to move in next to you. Just relax, okay?

-I'll try it.

Mandy Hopper walked towards the teenager's soft green bed and the young man did the same. He pulled the blanket towards them so that it would not be cold for the night, but the freshness was already installed in mid-October. Especially since the Halloween celebration was fast approaching in the small town - and the Mayor wanted it to be perfect.

It's been so long since Mandy has been so close to him... The last time it happened was in the Russians' laboratories. Mandy clung to him to get some human warmth and he let it happen.

-Good night, Jonathan Byers.

-Good night, Mandy Hopper.

He kissed her on the forehead and put on the blanket up to her chin.

It was a very long night for the unexpected future couple from the small town of Hawkins. It's been a long time since the blonde had slept so well. The next morning, Jim Hopper was already there. He looked almost furious on his face. Joyce was still in her pajamas and red burgundy underwear and her hair was messed up the day before. In addition, the bad breath was a little bad and the sheriff was already in a bad mood. With his big hoarse voice, he had knocked Mandy out of bed, and Jonathan as a bonus. The blanket had landed on the elder's head, which made the cheerful teenager laugh. But Hopper raised them to the skies and entered Jonathan Byers' room, furious. But it had been a long time since he had seen his niece so happy... and finally seeing the heads rising towards the edge of the bed, he immediately closed the door, embarrassed by the situation.

Joyce almost laughed and made fun of Jim who was surprised at the scene...

-It's okay, Joyce. No need to laugh like a madwoman!

-Oh, because I'm the crazy one? You're an idiot!

-I'm not an idiot, Joyce. I think the evening was beneficial to her.

-Indeed, can I keep it for the whole week? Hopper?

-What? I can't leave Eleven alone at home!

-Come on, she needs a break. Don't you think so?

-Well, I'll discuss it with her, Joyce.

-Try to be calmer, she's in trouble right now and she needs to be listened to and know that we love her too, Hopper...

-Trouble? Finally repeated the sheriff, intrigued by his niece's troubles...(...)


	8. Chapitre 7 -  Listening

Once the duo took a separate shower, Mandy joined her uncle in the main Byers room and Will slept again since on Friday morning he didn't have class. Hopper was not the friendly type, but he took the time to listen to his niece under the eyes of the Byers while Jonathan crossed his arms to his suspicious chest.

-Why don't you tell me about your problems at school? I'm listening!

-Not always. I wanted to avoid this kind of situation, uncle....

-Uncle? It's been a long time since you called me that. Yes, I know, I know. We are in a small county and people speak Mandy...

-I don't know what you're deluding yourself about, Sheriff... finished his niece, why are you here?

-I'm here because Joyce wants to offer you something for the week.

-Oh, yeah, yeah? What is it about? Joyce? she said, turning her head towards hers.

-That you stay home and sleep until the weekend. Is that okay with you?

-Why not, but I don't want to disturb the boys... Jonathan?

All eyes were on him and Will.

-Not at all. You're not bothering me, Mandy.

He looked at the teenage girl's uncle who was like, "You, I'll keep an eye on you" with his usual sign behind the blonde's back who suddenly turned to him.

-Well, since everyone agrees. You'll come and get your things, okay?

-Yes, Uncle Hopper. School! School! We're late, Jonathan!

The teenagers suddenly left the house and Mandy got into his yellow car and exchanged a few sentences.

-Are you planning to entertain Billy today?

-I don't know. I thought I saw him last night.

-Here? Home?" he continued, surprised.

-Outside, but I may have dreamed...

-Probably. Come on, let's go!

He started the car while Hopper left Joyce's house, suspicious.

(OST to listen to - Gary Paxton - Spooky Movies for Mandy's passage: Jonathan OST S2)

-Hawkins is a small town, don't the kids know about it?

-Not to my knowledge, it's about this young man? guess, Joyce.

-Yes, and the Mayor gave me a heads-up this morning at the police station...he complained, grumbling.

-Why didn't you tell Mandy? Jim?

-She's got enough to deal with right now and I don't want to get involved in her stories.

Joyce slapped him on the back of the head and Hopper moaned.

-You're doing it again! You avoid subjects who are angry with Mandy!

-I'm not a woman, Joyce. You're here for her and I thank you for that.

-Hopper, you're ducking out!

-I have to go, I have a case on farmers' pumpkins...

Turning his back, Jim looked up to the sky and escaped Joyce Byers' frustration as she shook her head in all directions.

Hawkins was a small town in Roane County in Indiana and then people talked to each other about Mandy Hopper and the famous Russians who were hiding when they arrived at the County High School parking lot, Mandy normally did her hair in the air. And Jonathan was afraid for her and the anniversary of Barbara's death was approaching and that it would be at the end of the week. She was looking for the blond one, but he had his car except for him, but he was behind them.

Jonathan reassured as much as he could towards his "secret" love.

-It's going to be fine.

-I hope so. You don't mind if I sleep at your place, do you?

-Not at all, wait, I hear the radio...

-The radio...?!! But it sounds like Murray's voice!

-That's what I'm telling you! Here, you're the one who's calling. I feel like...

Mandy grabbed the object from the radio and talked to the journalist who was a little bit of a freak on the side.

-Murray? Do you read me?

-Ahhhhh, I missed Miss Hopper like your sweet voice!

-I'm here too," Jonathan protested.

-Ah, the Byers! I mean, as a couple?

Mandy blushed and Jonathan still didn't answer it.

-We're not dating, it's complicated...

-What was that? He swore behind the handset, you young people were on the verge of death!

-We know that. Why are you calling us? If, late?

-The Russians are still in Hawkins, I'm sure of it!

-Are you sure about that? Murray? stuttering, the teenage girl.

-Affirmative! Come to my place in Portland to discuss it quietly....

-We'll come," she ended by hanging up the affair with Murray.

Jonathan arched an eyebrow while the blonde was startled by the blond's hoarse voice which was not very far away and she got out of the Byers' car and he did the same. The sound of Billy's voice was soft as usual. Sweet? Not really, and Jonathan didn't leave the premises. Hargrove put his arm around Byers' future girlfriend's neck and Mandy pierced the Mayor's car that parked towards the youth parking lot.

-Get off me, Billy!

-Mmhh, no! he said, a little angry, here, who are you?

-Jonathan Byers. Her future boyfriend replied to the brown one, slamming.

Billy laughed and said he didn't have the material to become Hopper's niece's boyfriend and the boys were fighting under the teenage girl's eyes until Mayor Larry Kline arrived and Hargrove stood up to the Mayor of the town. Larry observed the teenagers and took the floor to Jim Hopper's niece.

-Hello, children!

-Hello, Mr. Mayor. They said, all at the same time.

-I have work for you, Hopper. For my future election campaign....

-Sorry, that's a no. Check it out with Jim, my uncle. We have class, excuse us.

-Not so fast, young people... he said with his eyes fixed on them, you and your gang of friends will work for me before Halloween... Do you understand?

-Wait a minute, I'm not friends with this bunch of hooligans...said the blond.

-Are you Jim's niece's so-called boyfriend?

-You can say that... Not really Mandy? reprimanded Billy, when he saw her.

The blonde's brain fulminated after the young men who stuck to her and Nancy Wheeler and Harrington showed up to make the Mayor leave, but nothing happened.

-The five of you are going to work for me, understand? Oh, Hopper, I invite you to my house on Saturday evening with your delicious friends: Byers and Hargrove. Don't be late. Don't be late.

-Larry shouted, a voice behind the young people who snuck into the school.

-Oh, Jim! (...)


End file.
